U.A. Entrance Exam
The , is a test given to middle school students to determine their acceptance into U.A. High School. Overview U.A. High's Entrance Exam consists of a written and a practical test, with the latter being the more important of the two. During the practical exam, candidates conduct mock battles in replica urban settings. Examinees are given ten minutes to use their Quirks to immobilize robotic villains in order to score points depending on the robot's point value. The more points one examinee earns, the higher their chance is to get accepted into U.A. High. Candidates are not allowed to fight other candidates. Doing so results in disqualification. Students hailing from the same middle school are placed in different testing areas to avoid potential cooperation. Other than scoring villain points, judges monitoring the exam reward rescue points for heroic acts. This criterion is not shared with the students, so they are motivated towards genuine selflessness. Points Scale Each defeated Villain Bot is worth a certain amount of points, which are assigned to the Bots according to their difficulty level: *1 Point - Easy Villains *2 Points - Medium Villains *3 Points - Hard Villains *0 Points - Arena Traps Arena Traps are massive Villain Bots scattered through the city replicas in order to trap and weed out people from getting high scores. They're not meant to be fought, which is why they're worth no points. Practical Test Following the written test, all Examinees arrive at U.A. High for the practical. Inside the auditorium, Present Mic explains the rules of the exam: The students must score points by destroying Villain-Bots with various point values. After the explanation, students are separated into their designated battle center for the practical test. The test begins without a countdown. Present Mic states this is because real battles don't have countdowns. The examinees rush into the battle arena and try to destroy as many robots as they can. While Izuku Midoriya frantically searches for just one point, other students rack up anywhere between twenty and forty-five points within the first few minutes. Ochaco Uraraka levitates robots and sends them crashing down. Yuga Aoyama uses his laser to blow them apart. Tenya kicks them with his engine legs, and Katsuki blows them apart with his explosions. Principal Nezu says that the best students use a combination of skill, speed, power and focus to score the most points in the end. As time runs down towards its end, U.A. Faculty members press the "Yakuri Switch" to release the gigantic villain bots worth zero points. The purpose of this robot is so that the judge's panel can observe how students react to the desperate situation created by the giant robot. It presents an opportunity for some students to truly shine. Izuku displays his heroic nature when one of these colossal robots threatens the life of Ochaco. Izuku doesn't hesitate to rush to her aid and uses his quirk to destroy the giant in a single blow. Izuku was running out of time and had no points, but despite these concerns, he rushed in to save Ochaco's life. While he broke both his legs and his right arm, he displayed truly heroic characteristics that impressed the judges enough to grant him sixty rescue points. Ochaco returns the favor by saving Izuku from a life-threatening fall, granting her forty-five rescue points. There are also various other students who earned rescue points throughout the course of the exam. Following the conclusion of the practical test, Recovery Girl checks on the condition of the participants. Examinees receive their test results a week after the practical test. All Might delivers the results via a holographic message and announces that he will be teaching at U.A. the coming year. Results Only the Top 10 results of the test are known: Trivia *In Chapter 3, Present Mic's explanation of the exam references many elements of the video game franchise, including silhouettes of Mario himself as well as some of the series' most recognizable enemies, such as Goombas and Thwomps. **In terms of the student using their Quirks, the silhouette of Mario uses the Fire Flower and Tanooki Leaf. References Site Navigation Category:Exams and Tests Category:School Activities